


The Dating Game

by Born2read



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Marauders, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2read/pseuds/Born2read
Summary: When Marlene convinces Lily to go on The Dating Game at the University, she's not entirely sure what to expect. She doesn't expect to be set up with James Potter. James, on the other hand, goes into this hoping it's his chance to get Lily to give him a few moments of her time. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	The Dating Game

“Don’t you need a partner to sign up for one of those things?” Lily didn’t even look up from her textbook.

Marlene’s lower lip jutted out in a pout as she leaned on the table. “Not necessarily.”

“Marlene, it’s called  _ The Dating Game _ .”

“Okay, yes, in theory it would be best to have all couples, but we already have a few good couples, but think about how interesting it would be to have variety in the couples. We’ve got a couple who have been together since high school, another couple who have been dating for a few months, and one couple who has been together for just under a year.”

Looking up from her textbook, the redhead quirked a brow. “So all your missing is two people who aren’t actually a couple?”

“ _ Yes _ . Exactly. See, you get it.”

“No.”

“Lily, please. Not only will this help me with the station, but it will double as a project for my sociology paper.” Now that she had Lily’s attention on her, Marlene’s pout became more pronounced and she stretched further onto the table, pleading with her friend. “Do this for me, please?”

“I can’t believe you convinced the school  _ news _ channel to run the dating show to begin with.”

“That,” Marlene brightened, daring to hope, “is not a no.”

If she were being honest with herself (which she very rarely is), Lily had known she was going to give in the second that Marlene had found her in the library and had said she needed a favor. But one cannot simply  _ give in _ to Marlene. It was good for her ego to work for it.

“Anyway, hardly any of the students watch the show, so they’re hoping something fun and exciting like this would be a good way to garner more interest.”

Sighing, Lily picked up her green highlighter. “Who would I even be partnered with?”

“I’ll arrange everything!” Marlene resisted the urge to squeal. It was an impulse that took a lot of effort, but they  _ were _ in a library, after all. “Thank you, Lily.” She stood, throwing her arms around the redhead and gathering up her purse. “Thank you, thank you. You won’t regret this.”

“Oh,” Lily huffed, attention back on her books. “I have a feeling that I already do.”

* * *

“Oi! Potter!” The voice rang out behind them, and both Sirius and James turned, the former nearly whacking the latter in the face with his backpack.

“McKinnon,” James said warily. It wasn’t often that Marlene addressed him, and when she did it was usually to yell at him for something. She was smiling right now, but that didn’t necessarily mean anything.

“You owe me,” she said, latching onto his sleeve as she fell in with them, allowing them to turn back and continue on their way.

Amused, James glanced over at her. “Do I, then?”

“Yes,” she said, prim. “Remember the last Marauder’s Party?”

His answer was quick, indignant, “That was Sirius’ fault!”

“ _ You _ were supposed to be watching him,” she snapped, but the smile was still there. Her hand still tugged on his sleeve. “Anyway, I don’t need Sirius, I need you.”

So far, Sirius had been unusually quiet this conversation, but at this affront, he pulled them up short with a frown, “Hey. What do you need James for?”

“An episode of  _ The Dating Game _ .”

At this both boys let out a laugh. “You don’t want James on any dating show. The man is a mess,” Sirius grinned, raking his fingers through his hair and starting forward again.

“Sorry, McKinnon,” James shook his head, hitching up his backpack. “Not interested.” He only had eyes for one person, and though she would hardly give him the time of day, it didn’t exactly seem fair to any contestant on the show. He wasn’t entirely sure what  _ The Dating Game _ consisted of, but it didn’t sound like something he wanted to do, even if he’d never laid eyes on  _ her _ .

Pouting, Marlene let go of his jacket. “Alright,” she allowed, clearly disappointed. “I guess I’ll have to find someone else to partner up with Lily.”

Beside him, Sirius groaned. “I’ll see you in class,” he clapped James on the shoulder and headed out, leaving James where he’d, once more, suddenly stopped.

“Evans is going to be on it?” Even Marlene’s smug smile couldn’t tamper his excitement. It would be the perfect opportunity to just talk to her, right?

“Yeah,” Marlene pulled her hair into a ponytail. “But since you’re not interested, I’ll have to find someone else.” Grinning, she gave James a little wave and turned in the opposite direction.

“Wait,” grabbing her jacket, James pulled her back. “Maybe I spoke to hastily. Maybe.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What all would this entail, exactly?”

“Does this mean you’ll do it?”

James pretended to think about it. Truth was, the moment she said Lily Evans was going to be involved, though, he was all in. Marlene knew it, too, but he appreciated her pretending he had a choice. “Yeah. I owe you, after all, right?”

“Exactly.” Marlene beamed. “Thanks so much for your help! I’ll send you all the details soon. Thanks, Potter!” She turned and ran, James staring after her. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using my [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/big-evil-tiny-box) now?


End file.
